


Love & Marigolds

by the_lastgirl



Category: Being Human UK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lastgirl/pseuds/the_lastgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot of Pure Fluff: Post-finale (AU, where that extra scene did not happen).  It’s a lazy Sunday Morning and Alex has a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Marigolds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my week to clean out my computer. You can probably guess how long this has been sitting on my computer. I wrote this not long after the finale, because I just needed some fluff for this couple after everything that happened in the last season (and including the last scene).

The first time she realized it, it caught her off guard. It’d been a lazy Sunday morning and she’d been sitting in the kitchen, her feet up on the table as she watched Hal wash the dishes. He had his yellow marigolds pulled up to his elbows and he was focused on the task at hand - otherwise he would have made mention of her boots on the kitchen table. _“Honestly Alex, where we eat?”_

  
It was a beautiful day. A casual day, no one was dying, there was no devil, no apocalypse, and everyone was just… human. To say she was happy to be alive would have been an understatement. There weren't real words to describe how she felt to be given this second chance at life. A second chance to do everything she had never gotten to do the first time, a chance to live.

Alex smiled as Hal began to unconsciously hum to himself as he neatly stacked each cup next to the sink. Old habits die hard she guessed as each cup was organized by type, size, and then by color. She had to stifle the giggle as she watched him start to shake his hips back and forth in rhythm with his song. He’d probably gotten so wrapped up in his washing routine that he’d forgotten she was there (it certainly wasn't the first time).

 _Yup. That’s the man I - WAIT!_   Was she just about to think what she thought she was going to think?! NO! That can't be right! They hadn't been _together_ together for that long. It’d only been a few weeks since she had visited her family and decided to stay with Hal and Tom. It’d only been two weeks since her and Hal had even kissed and it’d only been one week since …

“Shit!” It was supposed to be a quiet realization but it ended up more of a shout. Somewhere next to her she could hear a plate crash back into the sink. Alex let her feet fall from the table as she contemplated her new found epiphany. Was she ready to think such thoughts?

“Alex? Alex, what’s wrong?” The singing had stopped and she could hear worry in Hal’s voice.

“What?” She looked up to see the front of his shirt drenched. _Why was he wet?_

“You yelled. Is everything okay?” He moved towards her. She looked up at him. The intensity of his eyes and the yellow marigold clad hands as he reached towards her… and she lost it. She fell back into her chair laughing hysterically. Yeah. Okay. She loved this man. This dork standing in front of her was the object of her love and affection.  This man with his terrible singing and his weird affinity for yellow marigolds and she absolutely loved him.

Hal hesitated, worried that she’d finally lost his mind. To be perfectly honest, he wasn't sure if he was all that surprised. After all they’d been through, who knew, perhaps this was just a delayed reaction to her death… a very very delayed reaction. But hell who was he to judge.

“Everything…” She paused. Standing up and sliding her arms around him she gave him a soft peck on the cheek. “…everything is perfect.” For now that’s all he needed to know. She wanted to keep this to herself. At least for the time being that is. She just wanted to bask in the feeling for now.

“Alright then, but you should know better than to startle a man when he’s hard at work.” Hal smirked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her even closer to him. The coldness of his wet shirt making her shiver against his chest.

  
“You don’t scare me Showtunes.” Alex leaned forward capturing his lips with hers.


End file.
